Snowball fight!
by DestinyHyuuga
Summary: Okay I SUCK at Summaries....This is a story I wrote at Christmas time last year. F.Y.I. Most of the characters are RPC's so you probably won't recognize them.


Disclaimer no jutsu!

I don't own Naruto if I did Ten-ten would get more screen time.  
I don't own Araya, Azash, Odd, Orrick or Okami they're Aya-chan's  
I don't own Tilee she belongs to Ti-chan

* * *

It was a typical December day in Konaha…well almost. The abnormal part was at training ground 4, where teams 7, 8,9,10, and 13 were gathered along with Azash, Hana and several Akatsuki members. How all theses people ended up in the same place at the same time no one is really sure. What they were sure was that it was going to be entertaining.

"What are YOU guys doing here?" Destiny asked pointing to the Akatsuki.

"Is that any way to treat a teammate?" Tilee asked walking from behind Diedara.

"T-Ti-chan??" Destiny asked shocked.

"Well yeah, who else?" She responded. Destiny, Araya, and most of the other ninja present were shocked to see her.

"Tilee!!" Lee shouted running and giving the girl a HUGE hug, which she returned. After about 20 minutes of talking everyone decided to cancel any plans/fights and hang out.

"So what should we do?" Araya asked

Everyone shrugged except Naruto "Let's have a snowball fight!" he suggested.

"Aren't we a bit old for that?" Sasuke asked.

"You can't get to old for a snowball fight!" Destiny and Tilee said at the same time.

"Besides it's better than just sitting here, unless you have a better idea" Araya stated.

"Are there rules?" Tobi asked.

Destiny looked thoughtful then answered "Only a few,"

"Like what?" Itachi asked

"Well you can only use snow, water or ice to attack, no weapons or jutsu." She stated.

Itachi frowned "then it won't be any fun"

Destiny glared at him "Let me finish! For defense on the other hand anything goes. There aren't any teams and there are no limits to the number of times you can get hit!"

Azash smiled "That sounds like my kinda snowball fight!" Most of the ninja's nodded in agreement.

"So who's in?" Tilee asked.

"We are!" Destiny, Aya, Odd, Orrick and Okami (who are in human form) said.

"I'll play" Azash said.

"I'm in Believe it!" Naruto shouted. By the end of everyone but Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, and Diedara were in.

"Oh come on Neji!" Tilee shouted.

"No" he stated flatly

Destiny walked over "Please Neji-kun" she said pouting and giving him puppy eyes.

"Fine" He said looking away from her.

Tilee and Tobi convinced Diedara, and Destiny had a plan to get the Uchiha brothers in. She whispered her plan to Azash gaining an interested look from Itachi.

Azash smirked "I like it!"

Destiny and Azash walked towards the two, Destiny to Sasuke and Azash to Itachi.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked glaring at her.

"For you to join us" she stated

"Not a chance!" He said still glaring.

Destiny sighed, "You leave me no choice!" She pulled a snowball from behind her back and pushed it onto his face.

He wiped the snow from his face to see her smirking one. "You'll pay for that Hyuuga!" He growled.

"How? I mean if you're not playing then you won't throw one back" She said shrugging.

"I changed my mind" he said activating his Sharingan.

"Good!" Destiny said taking a step back. "Now come and get me!!" She said taking off towards the others. Azash was also running from an enraged Itachi. "So he's playing to huh?" She said as she began running with her brother.

"It would seem so!" He said dodging a snowball. From there everyone took off into different parts of the training grounds. Araya, Tilee, and Destiny went to the same spot.

The girls smiled at one another. "So are we still a team?" Destiny asked.

Tilee looked at her "you said there were no teams"

"That's true, but we can just not hit each other and gang up on the others." Araya stated.

"Sounds good to me!" Tilee said. The girls knocked fists. Destiny smiled suddenly. "What?" Tilee asked.

"Look," Destiny said pointing to a rock nearby. "You remember?" She asked

"Yeah, that's the rock where we met for the first time as team 9." Tilee said.

"It's been a long time since team 9 has been here," Araya commented.

"Quit daydreaming!" The girls heard before getting hit with snowballs from the puppies. They quickly through snowballs back and hit their targets. Then they got the puppies to join there 'team'.

"So who's our first target?" Odd asked

The girls looked thought full, Araya smirked. "Let's get our boyfriends!!"

Destiny and Tilee smirked as well. "Let's do it!" Tilee said creating a snowball. Destiny activated her Byakugan so she could find the others.

"Looks like we have an Uchiha to take care of first" she stated.

"He came to get revenge?" Tilee asked

"Most likely," Destiny replied.

"Why don't we give him a nice welcome?" Araya asked.

When Sasuke entered the clearing Destiny was the only one there. He threw a snowball at her back. Destiny quickly turned catching the snowball and throwing it back. "You don't think I'll be hit that easily do you?" She asked.

"No," He said dodging the snowball "but you seemed to think I will." He added.

"Not really, but I doubt you can dodge this!" Tilee shouted hitting him hard with a snowball in the back. He turned to her about to throw a snowball when Araya hit him in the back of the head, Okami hit him in the stomach, and Odd and Orrick got his legs. Destiny used her elemental control to turn the snow from Odd and Orrick's snowballs to thin ice freezing him in place long enough for them to get into the woods.

"Now that was fun!" Destiny said.

"You bet!" Aya agreed Tilee just nodded with a smirk.

"I'm gona go find Die-kun" Tilee said.

Araya and Destiny nodded as she took off. "So where to?" Destiny asked.

"Well, I smell our boys this way." She said pointing to the left slightly.

After going in that direction a while Destiny said. "Kiba and Neji are having a fight in a clearing up ahead." Araya nodded and they moved more quietly. When they reached the clearing they saw Azash sneaking up on the boys. Araya and Destiny shared a glance and both know what to do. They jumped in between Azash and the two fighting boys.

"Nii-san you can't hit them!" The girls shouted, the boys turned to see Azash and a clone standing with snowballs.

"Why not?!" He asked annoyed.

"Cause," Destiny said

"Cause why?" He asked

The girls both grinned "cause then we couldn't do this!" They said turning and smashing a snowball on their boyfriend's head. The boys stared at them a bit shocked since they hadn't been expecting that.

"Then I get to do this!" Azash said as he and his clone smashed snowballs on the girl's heads.

"Hey!!" they shouted turning around to face their brother. He quickly took off into the trees. As he did so Destiny caused snow to fall from a branch onto him. They heard him shout at them as he glared covered in snow. The girls just laughed. Well that was until they felt snow go down their jackets. They jumped slightly and turned to the now smirking Neji and laughing Kiba.

"You'll pay for that!!" Destiny said glaring at Neji.

"Oh yeah, bring it!" He said smirking wider.

Suddenly the puppies through a barrage of snowballs at the boys hitting them in the back.

"Good enough Hyuuga?!" Odd asked.

Neji turned and through a snowball hitting Odd in the face. They fought a while then all split up again. Destiny went after Lee and Ten-ten, Araya went after who knows who and all Destiny was sure of about Tilee is that she got Ino…and got her good! After about three hours Destiny was getting a bit cold (she's wearing to light of a jacket) she walked into a clearing, she moved the snow so she could sit in some grass against a tree. Suddenly Neji came into the clearing. He had a snowball in hand but upon seeing she was tired didn't throw it.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah" Destiny answered nodding.

He sat down next to her. "You look cold," he commented.

"I am a little" she said scooting closer to him.

He rested his forehead against hers. "You know, if you wear a better jacket that won't happen?" He teased.

"Well if people aren't shoving snowballs down it it does fine!" She said back.

Neji chuckled, "You're face is cold." He stated.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I can fix that" he whispered.

"How?" She asked confused.

"Like this..." He answered blowing warm breath over her face, she just blushed.

"See, you're cheeks are already warm." He said. She blushed a bit more.

"Now to warm your lips" He whispered leaning in to kiss her. Right as his lips began to touch hers both of them were covered in snow!

Neji's head shot up through the pile of snow. "Uchiha!!" he shouted.

"Oops," Azash said smirking from his seat on the now empty branch in the tree.

"N-Nii-san, that's COLD!!" Destiny said shivering (her hood was down so it went down her back).

"Yeah, well the snow you dropped on my head was just as cold!" He said jumping down in front of her.

"But it didn't get down your shirt!" She yelled standing up.

He smirked. "No, but that part was for kissing."

"And this is for being over protective!!" Destiny said soaking him with water (she melted the snow he dropped on them).

"That's not fair!" He stated

"Why not?" she asked

"Cause none of the rest of us can do that!!" He said glaring as he shook off the excess water.

Destiny just laughed, "Your glares don't work so well when you're all wet"

He sighed, "I'll be back, but I have to go change." With that he teleported away.

Destiny turned back to Neji. "Where were we again?"

He smiled walking up to her, "I think I was going to warm your lips up" He said placing his hands at her hips.

"Sounds about right" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed, it was short but that was okay. "Let's head back to the others" Destiny said. Neji nodded and they began walking together. Destiny shivered from her now wet jacket, she took it off and tried to dry it out a bit, no luck. Right as she was about to swing it back over her shoulders she felt something warm wrapped around her. She turned to see Neji placing his jacket on her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"That jacket's still wet; it will do a better job of giving you a cold then keeping you warm." He stated.

"Won't you get cold without it?" Destiny asked

He shook his head. "No, besides I'm more worried about you."

Destiny smiled and leaned up against him as they began to walk. "Thank you,"

"Don't mention it, I'm supposed to watch out for you." He stated. When they reached the area everyone else was they saw a mix of things. There were people arguing, talking, sparing, or sitting bored. Azash had returned and was with Hana, Kiba and Aya were talking and Destiny noted Tilee and Diedara off on their own. People left here and there till finally it was narrowed down to Team 9, Azash, Hana, Itachi, Diedara, Tobi, Neji and Kiba.

"I guess this is goodbye then…." Destiny said looking at Tilee.

"I guess so" She nodded. Araya, Tilee and Destiny hugged and knocked fists.

"Promise to come visit?" Araya asked.

"As often as I can talk Nii-san (Itachi) and Die-kun into letting me" She said smiling.

Then Araya and Destiny said goodbye to Tobi. Destiny and Araya shared a death glare with Itachi, Azash did the same. With that the Akatsuki left, Destiny's heart ached to watch Tilee leave. Neji could see this and wrapped his arms around her; Kiba did the same to Araya. The couples split off to go in different directions. Azash okay-ed for the girls to hang out with the boys and left with Hana. Each couple spent the remainder of the day together then went home. That was by far the best day of December that year, and everyone looked forward to the next year when it could happen again!

* * *

Author's notes! Okay something that hit me that would confuse anyone who doesn't know about Odd, Orrick and Okami. They are all Dogs with the ability to change into humans. They can talk in both forms, and are Araya's pets/companions.

Please R&R! I would love to hear what everyone thinks of these!! If you have any questions about characters then let me know and I'll try and explain whatever it is.


End file.
